When near or far online
by FanaticalTitan
Summary: Oneshot! A geek named Eren Jeager, meets a youtuber called TheCorporal. They hit it off on YouTube by messaging each other and they go farther and skype while playing an online game. I basically suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

Me, a 19 years old teenage boy you would call a geek. I'm into anime and Sci fi shows that you would call me obsessed. I do like reading but not as much as my friend Armin does as he could read for days and days where he'd forget about time but for me I'd last a few hours before I would feel the need to do something more productive with my life. I do go on a few online games that Interest me a little like the new game Blade&Soul, it was originally an anime so I was Intrigued and installed the game, let's just say it's pretty awesome and I met loads of new online friends.

I now decided to try something new and explore the Internet or better yet YouTube. There's been a lot of what you call "hype" about these people on YouTube that do vlogs or videos about the life or just random stuff so I decided to check it out.

I wanted to find a video where I'd be interested in and I came across a youtubers called TheCorpral. The name actually got my interested the most so I had to click on the first video I saw and it was a gaming one. I found out that this corporal was a guy and had a few others in the video too that seemed to call him captain when playing the game. It was all military themed and that's what made it different and before I knew it I had subscribed and watched a few more of his videos.

I had to stop sometime later because my stomach grumbled and that meant I was hungry, I didn't want to stop watching his videos but food comes first. I set of for the kitchen and made myself a quick dinner which wasn't big as it was only beans on toast with some grated cheese on top but hey I needed to go shopping but hadn't had the time yet.

I went back to my laptop and watched one mor video when I decided that I might send him a message. He hasn't played my favourite game yet.. I could recommend it. I went on to his page and started to message him.

EJeager330: "Hey, if you like games so much since your obviously obsessed by what I can see from your videos, you might want to try this new one that came out, Corporal. ;)" I hit send after that and immediately regretted it. That was the worst message I have ever written in my entire life. Let me delete it. I want to re write that. Maybe he won't even see my message as he has loads of fans messaging him? Yeah that's it, no need to worry.

As time went on I decided to get off YouTube and do my homework while watching some anime on Netflix. I do well at school to stay above average and not get below a grade C so that meant me doing my homework and studying for test but I end up doing some of it at the last minute as usual but I don't fail which is good.

~Timeskip~

It was now the next day and it was a weekend so that meant I could be lazy all do and go shopping tomorrow. I woke up at 10 today which isn't bad for me as I usually get up later than that so I decided to make myself some cereal and turn on my laptop. I went on YouTube again and saw that I had a message and I instantly shit myself. I didn't think I'd get a reply but apparently I did and now I'd have to read it. I clicked on the message and read what it said.

TheCorporal: "Well if it isn't a cocky brat, I'm not what you call "obsessed" with games I just happen to like playing them. What is this new game then brat?"

Brat? I'm not a brat? And maybe I did sound a bit cocky there but come on I was nervous! I quickly type out a message and reply to him straight away. EJeager330: "Hey I'm not a brat, neither am I cocky, the game is called Blade&Soul, you'll like it."

I start to get out some of my homework from last night that I didn't finish but was stopped when another message came through. Oh god he's online and fast at typing back. I put the homework back to check what he had sent back.

TheCorporal: "Yes your are and I already downloaded that yesterday brat, I was going to try it out today, what's your name, I'll add you."

Oh god, oh god, oh god. He wants to add me. I'm now acting like a teenage fangirl but I don't care. I type in my name and start to load up the game Blade&Soul while I wait for him to reply. Five minutes later I get a reply and I friend request.

TheCorporal: "Hey brat, can we skype instead I think it will be much easier than closing down the game just to type in a reply to one and other."

EJeager330: Sure, my name is the same on here, I don't want to video though if that's okay with you."

TheCorporal: "I have no problem with it brat. You best not be a 50 year old pedo though cause I'll kick the shit out of you if you are."

I laughed so hard at that. 50 year old pedo my ass. No more than a few minutes later I get a friend request on Skype and as a accept it I get a call from him. Why am I so nervous? Sure he's a bit hot but he may have a shitty personality, bad temper at games? Or he could just be perfect and I'm worrying for nothing. I accepted the call and opened up the game.

"So if it isn't the shitty brat." I heard him speak through the microphone and I swear I love his voice. "Well if it isn't the grumpy old man from YouTube. " I retort back.

I hear him scoff on the other side of the mic and I wonder if I said the wrong thing. "Watch it kid, I'm not old. How old are you anyone you sound 16, brat was the right name for you."

"Heeeyy! I'm not a brat, I happen to be 19"

"Still a brat. So this game, care to show me the ropes?"

I laugh at loud when an idea comes to mind and I decide to say it out loud. "Guess I'll be the one who is the captain then today while your my cadet?" I hear him laugh at this and I suddenly think that he has an amazing laugh.

"Tch. Kid I'll always be the captain now move along we have quests to do."

And with that we spent most of the day together online until he had to go off because he had work today and like myself so did I, we said our goodbyes and logged off.

It was now Sunday and I had to go shopping for food or I will die of hunger. I head out at noon and didn't get back home until about 2. I decide to make myself a ham and lettuce sandwich and finish this homework for tomorrow or I'm doomed.

I get all my homework done and it's now 5 o'clock and I decide to order pizza tonight even though I bought food today. I'm feeling a bit lazy to go cook something. I also realise that I haven't been online all day today and decide to turn on my laptop. I automatically log in to Skype and see that I have a message from TheCorporal.

"Hey brat when you get online come and help me defeat this fucking pet pokey cause I can't fucking kill her." Oops he sent that an hour ago, I wonder how long he's been doing that quest for. I snicker a bit and send him a message to let him know I'm online.

"Hey corporal, still stuck on that quest? Need a hand?" I log into my account and put my pin in waiting for it to load. Suddenly I get a call from corporal so I put on my headphones and answer it.

"Fucking brat, leaving me here for over an hour dying all the time to this creature. And my name is Levi, no need to call me corporal anymore." Levi.. so that's his name. I like it.

"Ahaha sorry about that was doing homework and was out shopping. Come on then let's get this over and done with."

This became a routine for us where we would go on at a certain time and talk to each other for hours playing Blade&Soul.

~6 months later~

My friends by now had found out about my online friend Levi and don't really bother about It that much anymore. It was horrible at first telling them as my step sister Mikasa is really protective and was trying to ban me _from_ ever talking to him again but shes okay with it now though. I was in the library with Armin and Mikada when I've decided to tell them something that's been on my mind for a while now.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you." They both looked up to me and I start to get a little nervous as I tug on the sleeve of my jumper. "What is it Eren" my best friend Armin asks me. Here I go. "So Erm, I Confessed to levi a couple of weeks ago and now we're kind of going out." I look up to find Armin smiling at me and Mikasa just staring. "That's great Eren! You've been crushing on this guy for ages now, it's about time you told him, I'm happy for you."

I smile at Armin then I look over to Mikasa to see what she has to see as her opinion means a lot to me. "Just make sure that shrimp doesn't hurt you or I'll be kicking his ass." I felt really happy about this. I stood up and went over to them snd hugged them tightly. "Thanks guys, means a lot to me."

During these 6 months of knowing Levi I learn a lot of things about him as he did of me. I found out where he lived, which was the turn over from ours and what age he was which he is 26 but I don't mind it. I gradually fell for the guy even though I had a few feelings at the start as I knew I was attracted to him but test feelings grew and turned out to be more and I was glad that I told him how I felt because now I know that he felt the same way and I couldn't be more happier.

After college I went straight home that night and logged on skype where I'd talk to my lovely boyfriend. Once I logged on, I invited him to a video chay and he answered straight away.

"Ah, hello, my adorably insufferable brat."

"Hello to you too, my lovably egoistical douchebag."

 **Hey guys hope you liked this oneshot!**

 **This was based of a tumblr picture that I saw and decided that I must write a story based on it.**

 **If you would like a second chapter please tell me as I might consider it:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Today I'm meeting Levi. My boyfriend. For the first time since we started talking to each other online. You could say that I'm a bit nervous. Okay not a bit, like ALOT. I want today to be perfect. Turns out we don't live that far away from each other just a train stop away, but still, I want him to have fun here and enjoy being with me. I don't want him to get bored or decide that I'm not worth his time and break up with me. Great now I feel depressed. "What's with the sad look? Your supposed to be happy today, aren't you meeting Levi? Did he cancel? I'll kill the midget." "Woah woah, chill Mikasa! He didn't cancel, I'm just thinking the worst that's all." "Why?" Oh and now here's Armin. "I don't want to mess up today and end up being dumped by levi cause he might not think I'm good enough" "Oh come on! He likes you! I can tell, the way you both talk to each other and look at each other. You guys are great together, you need to stop thinking about this and think about how great today is going to be just meeting each other!" "I agree with Armin. I may not like the midget that much but if he makes you happy then I'm okay. You need to have fun." "You guys. Thankyou" I give them a smile and we go in for a group hug. The doorbell goes off and I'm back to shitting myself. "Oh my God he's here, he's here!" "Bloody hell Eren get a grip" I get pushed to the door and I go to answer it.

"Hey brat" I look up and he smirks and now I'm going to die. Fuck I love him. Wait what. Love? I love levi? I love levi. Shit i'm falling to deep too fast. "Hey levi" I can't contain my happiness and I give him the biggest smile ever. I don't know why I was so worried before. "Okay, we will be heading off, we'll see you tomorrow Eren!" Huh? Before I could even say anything they are out of the door and Levi is pushed inside my apartment. What? "Err.. I... fuck." I put my head in my hands, too embarrassed to speak. Were alone in my apartment. Alone. Omg. "Brat you okay?" Juuusstt peachy. "Yeah yeah, erm you want a drink?" "Water is fine" "Okay just wait in the living room I'll be there in a sec." I walk to the kitchen and pull out my phone to text Armin.

 **Eren:** "Wtf guys? What was that!?"

 **Armin:** "You guys needed some alone time, you obviously didn't have anything planned today so we decided to leave you guys alone. Now stop texting and get flirting! Mikasa says to stay protected! Bye!"

And now I'm red like a tomato. "Eren, are you sure you- why are you red?" Omg this is not the situation I wanted levi to find me in. "Erm! No reason!" "Are you ill?" He puts his for head to mind and I think I'm going to explode. I move back so fast that I end up tripping. Levi catches me and I tense up. "Eren. I think I should go." What. No! I don't want that! He stands me up and turns around to head out. "LEVI WAIT!" He stops and turns around to face me. "I'm sorry. I didn't.. I.. urgh why can't I say anything right today!" I'm so stupid. I just wanted today to go great around and I'm screwing it up and he hasn't even been here more than 10 minutes.

"Brat, breathe okay. Let's go sit down." I follow him to the couch, staring at my lap, I take a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm acting all flustered. I'm just nervous." "And you don't think I am?" I look up at him to see that he's not lying. He grabs my hand and places it over his chest. His heart is beating so fast. "I'm nervous too you know?" I blush and look down "This wasn't how I wanted our first meeting to go like. I wanted us to watch movies, order food, talk and laugh and everything above. But I ruined it." I hear a snort beside me and I look over to see Levi covering his mouth and his shoulders shaking. Is he laughing at me!? "Stop laughing at me!" "I'm sorry brat but, your just too cute." Okay, that's new. "Wha?" "I too want to do all those things with you. You didn't ruin anything." "I didn't?" "No you idiot" he's still laughing at me but I join in too. "Can we start over?" "Sure thing brat" I love him. "Would you like a drink levi?" "I'd love one, water please." "Okay, pick a movie on Netflix while I go get our drinks"

I can't believe all that happened but in a way I'm happy it did. I would never have got to find out that levi is as nervous as I am and I'm not the only one who wanted today to be perfect. I smile to myself while I make us both a glass of water and head back to Levi. "Okay I know we're both nerds but harry potter?" "It's a classic. And we do have all night since I don't leave till tomorrow afternoon." "Aren't you just perfect." I look to him to see him blush and I can't help it. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. I feel him tense up and I move back. "Omg sorry! I didn't, erm.." I was about to move away when his hand stops me from doing so. I turn to look at levi to see him still blushing but he looks different somehow. His eyes. He slides his hand up to my face to cup my cheek and leans forward. "Can I?" Fuck I really love him. I give him a nod and that's all it takes for him to close the gap and kisses me.

I'm dead. I'm so dead. I kiss back and I feel like I'm dying. This is my first ever kiss and I don't want it to stop. His lips are so soft and I'm in heaven. He pulls away cause sadly we do need air and I want to kiss him again. "That was.." "perfect" I finish for him. "Yeah" He smiles. Fuck he's beautiful. I want to make him smile like that more often.

"I love you" shit I said that out loud! I blush and I hear him laugh again. "I love you too Eren."


End file.
